Vast Possibilities
by White Youkai
Summary: "Levi," the name was spoken in a soft voice, and the man looked up once again. "Come here," Eren closed the distance between the two of them and took Levi's hand in his own.


******Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Shingeki no Kyojin manga/anime. Hajime Isayama is the one who owns them. I do not own the fandom either. This fan fiction is not a commercial project, and I am not making any money from writing it.

**Warnings:** M/M – Levi/Eren

******Summary: "**Levi," the name was spoken in a soft voice, and the man looked up once again. "Come here," Eren closed the distance between the two of them and took Levi's hand in his own.

* * *

_**Vast possibilities**_

Eren took a deep breath and held the air in his lungs for a while before exhaling. He repeated it a few times. It was relaxing. The air seemed clear and fresh, and somewhat sweet. Eren closed his eyes and held his hands out to the sides. He felt how a soft breeze ruffled his brown hair – tresses tickling his cheeks; he felt how it fluttered his clothes, making them brush teasingly against his skin.

"Oi, how long are you going to stand there like a scarecrow?"

Eren's heart skipped a beat at the voice. He opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by the bright sun. He blinked rapidly in hopes of getting the dancing spots out of his eyesight. He lowered his outstretched hands and spun around to face his corporal.

The man was standing a few steps behind him – with his arms crossed in front of his chest, most of his weight supported on one leg, head slightly tilted to the side. For those who did not know him, he probably appeared relaxed and at ease; but for those, who knew him it was obvious that the man was on his guard and most certainly not relaxed.

"Sorry, Sir, I just… it is nice out here, don't you think?"

His blue eyes locked on Eren's green ones for a brief second then filtered down to look at the sand. He opened his mouth to say something but Eren beat him to it.

"Levi," the name was spoken in a soft voice, and the man looked up once again. "Come here," Eren closed the distance between the two of them and took Levi's hand in his own. Before the man could complain, he tugged his superior after himself and towards the water.

"Hey, let go of me, brat," Levi attempted to tug his hand back but the teen did not let go. Instead the brown haired youth gripped his hand tighter and unrelentingly dragged him to… He felt how his feet hit the water and he almost recoiled but then there was water hitting his face and he sputtered. He did not even notice when Eren had let go of his hand.

Eren laughed out loud as it was quite a sight to behold. He had caught Levi off guard and that splash to his face left him looking like a cat that was ready to bolt any minute now.

Eren bent down once again and scooped up a generous amount of water in his hands. He could not stop chuckling as he splashed Levi again and again, and again and before he knew it he was running along the beach, knee-deep in the water and laughing like there was no tomorrow, with Levi hot on his heels.

"Fucking brat, stop, I am telling you to stop running dammit, Oi!"

Eren felt how a wave of water was kicked on his back, then another and another and then he heard a loud splash and turned to see Levi sprawled on his ass in the water. Before he knew what was happening, he was hollering with laughter.

"You fucking—"

Eren tuned Levi out even though he was still laughing. This was not how he imagined Ocean to be. Yes, it was just as vast as Armin had told him it would be, but it did not compare to the real thing. He looked at the horizon – a thin line connecting the sky and the ocean. A place where two blues met: so different yet so alike. Just like the two of them.

His gaze fell back on the sputtering corporal and a smile formed on his lips once again. They were different – yet so alike. Here in the world without titans. They could finally explore, see what was hiding behind that thin line.

Eren felt water hit his face and he coughed as it got into his mouth. He shook his head trying to get his bearings back. The cool droplets did their work in bringing back his attention and he started a new water-fight session with Levi. The man had gotten up in the meantime and was just as unrelenting with the splashing as Eren.

This time it was Levi who had to flee from the onslaught but he soon caught up with what he was doing and turned to tackle the teenager that was chasing him. They both fell into the water: Eren on his back, his chest almost all submerged in the water and he was laughing once again.

"Would you stop laughing like an idiot?"

Eren looked up at the man and saw a small smile playing on his lips while his blue eyes sparkled with something Eren had never seen before. Eren reached over and touched that small, fleeting smile, wanting to memorize it and remember it for the rest of his life. He felt how his own smile started to fade, face becoming serious. He traced Levi's lips with the pad of his thumb and then leaned in.

Levi was holding still so he took the opportunity and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, unhurried and fleeting, but at the same time Eren knew that it was not enough. He lifted his right hand from the water and threaded his fingers into the black tresses, pulling the man into a deeper kiss.

Levi grunted at the forceful move. A wet battle of their slick tongues ensued but just as soon as it started, it was over once Levi decided to change his position. He straightened up so that he was kneeling in the water. Eren followed his suit and sat up. The teen wasted no time in leaning in and stealing little kisses here and there.

Levi frowned and broke the kiss. "What—" he started asking but fell silent when he saw that Eren was crying.

The teen could no longer stop the tears that had been threatening to fall all day long. His cup had just overflowed. Here they were, on the beach, at the ocean. He once swore to see it with his own two eyes and here he was, with his corporal, with Levi, with his lover.

The titans were gone. The threat of them appearing out of nowhere had disappeared. The humanity had won. They won and took their rightful place under the sun. They would no longer need to hide behind the walls. They were free, free to go anywhere they wanted and finally see the world they had been separated from for so long. The world that was just as vast as the sky and the ocean before them.

Eren felt how Levi silently ran a pad of his thumb under his wet eyes, wiping the salty tears away. He blinked a few times but the face in front of him was still a blur. Unconsciously he reached for the red scarf that was around his neck and hid his nose in there.

They won, and yet they lost so many…

"We must live, so that their deaths were not in vain," Levi's voice sounded so distant yet it somehow worked calmingly on Eren.

"I know," Eren sniffed. "I know that," he repeated and leaned into Levi's arms that encircled him with loving care. "I love you."

He felt how Levi tensed for a mere second but then his shoulders relaxed. "I love you too, brat," he whispered into the brunet's hair.

They were both alive and at the moment it was, what mattered the most.

-  
_**The End.**_


End file.
